Special Preview IDs
These are special preview IDs shown before the TV special or film plays on DVD and VHS. IDs School Daze-On a sky blue background with purple character silhouettes, we see "JOIN US AFTER THE FEATURE" in white. Brian says, "Hey Kids! Be sure to join us after the feature for more exciting news from Alfred Productions!" as "I'm In A Daze" plays. Pirates-Cordovan BG, yellow "STAY TUNED" text. Male announcer says "Be sure to stay tuned after our feature for a look at another special preview from Hal Leonard Productions Limited" as "Pirates All Are We" plays. It's Christmas, Carol!-Animated BG of the TV special's "Grumpiest Elf" scene and audio of the song plays. The purple text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE" is shown as a male announcer says "Stay tuned after the feature presentation for a special sneak peek at other Christmas specials from Radical Sheep" followed by Carol saying her catchphrase, "Big deal!" We Haz Jazz-A red background with black silhouettes of Bob, Joe and Fred playing a trumpet, bass and saxophone, a lamppost and the black cursive text "Stay tuned..." is shown as the title song plays and Riff says "Hey Kids! There's more fun coming up right after the program. Stay with us and catch a cool sneak peek of How Does Your Garden Grow, coming soon to Treehouse TV. Then, look for more fun Fantasy Films videos at a store near you." It's Saturday-Neon orange BG with neon yellow and pink "JOIN US AFTER THE FEATURE" text as Joanie says "Hi there! Be sure to join us after the feature for more great special features." as the title song plays. I Need A Vacation-Blue BG with yellow bubble text "Join Us After Our Feature." Dorothy says, "Join us after our feature for a look at another video from Ragdoll." Get In The Game-White BG with pink and black "Please Stay Tuned" text as the same African-American female announcer from the "pink scribble" SesameStreet.com ID says, "Please stay tuned after the program for sneak previews of It's Saturday and I Need a Vacation." as the title song plays. It's a Magical Time of the Year-The background is light blue with white snowflakes and gold stars. The black text, "Stay Tuned" appears as Cullen says, "Coming up after the show, join us for a look at another special preview from DIC Home Entertainment." A Comical Christmas Showcase-The Sugarplum Fairy plays as Jemima says "Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Kaboom home videos." Red BG with green text, "Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Kaboom home videos." White stars surround the text. Goal-Faye says "Please stay tuned following our feature for a special message." while "It's Not if You Win" plays. On a white background, we see the words "SPECIAL MESSAGE" in black with white "shine" in the text. Survival Santa-Black BG with red text "Stay Tuned After the Show" with Tina saying, "Please stay tuned after the show for a behind-the-scenes interview." Making the Band-Light blue/white gradient BG with white sparkles and "Stay Tuned After the Movie" in a red 50's script. A whoosh is heard, followed by the following dialogue: Zoe: Check out the previews after the movie! Hannah: And don't forget to stay tuned after the movie for a conversation behind the scenes with John Jacobson and Chloe Gioia! Zoe: Yeah, the man behind it all! (This is a response to Hannah saying John Jacobson's name.) Hannah: Well, grab a seat, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. I Need a Little Christmas Vacation-Black background with green text: JOIN US AFTER THE FEATURE as Betty says, "Join us after the feature for a look at another Ragdoll production." ROCK!-Black background with orange text: STAY TUNED as Wilbur says, "Stay tuned after the movie to visit the Sheep Shop and take a behind-the-scenes look at the puppets in Rock!" I'm Calling My Mother plays in the background.